Can't Hurry Love
by lornein
Summary: An a/u fic. What if Brennan was marrying someone else? how would shal feel about that?? read and find out.


**Can't Hurry Love: lornein.**

**Brennan turned restlessly in his sleep. He was marrying Miranda tomorrow, he still couldn't believe it. Marriage was a big step to take, but he hoped that he was taking the right one. There were several issues on his mind that he needed to resolve, but he had realized that most of them were out of his reach, however much he wanted them to be his, especially certain people. "Crap", he said to himself. He needed to sleep, hell he was getting married tomorrow, he would need all the rest he could get. Miranda loves me, he decided and I think.. No, I know that I love her too. It's for the best, us getting married Brennan thought and went to sleep, however in his dreams the bride was blond too but her face didn't quite resemble his fiancée's. **

**Shalimar Fox sparred with two holograms in the dojo. She wanted to desperately keep her mind out of the things that were happening around her, especially that one marriage. So Brennan Muwlray was finally marrying the woman of his dreams, it was cool Shalimar thought. Not that she minded or anything, but however the others had tried to convince her, she still wouldn't take part in any of the wedding arrangements. As soon as her mind was out of things, she got hit by the hologram on her nose which instantly started bleeding. Suddenly her surroundings were back to normal. She turned back to see Emma standing near the switch that would stop the holograms.**

**"Why'd you turn it off?" Shalimar asked.**

**"I thought you were in need of some help. Look at your nose. Come here, let me clean that up." Emma said.**

**Shalimar went over to the bed and lied down on it. She still couldn't get her mind off the things that were going to take place tomorrow.**

**Emma noticed it. She knew very well what was happening. So she decided to take a step about it.**

**"Why don't you tell him?" she said.**

**"Tell what? To whom?" Shalimar replied.**

**"You know it Shal, don't act like you don't. I won't touch those flowers, I have an allergy, gee when did you get an allergy from roses?" Emma smirked.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Shalimar replied.**

**"Will you two just Admit it to yourselves, we're just fed up. I know for sure that Brennan is only getting married to provoke you to admit it. Now will you just sort things out with him? It will give us all some peace."**

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Okay this is what it is. You and Brennan are in love with each other, you wouldn't admit it and neither would he. So he is getting married tomorrow thinking that he would never have any chance with you. And in letting him do it both of you are making the biggest mistakes of your lives. So please Shalimar, think about it." Emma left, it was late and she needed to get some sleep, a big day was ahead of her.**

**Shalimar just kept her head down and listened to what Emma said. Her head was throbbing from the impact that she had received on her nose. She wanted to rest, wanted to go to sleep but knew that she wouldn't be able to. She couldn't be here to watch Brennan get married tomorrow and she knew it. Shalimar just wanted to figure out what caused these feelings when her mind returned to when she and Brennan almost kissed, she could still feel the anticipation, the excitement and the passion that had surrounded them. There was another feeling too which she couldn't identify. What is that? She asked herself inwardly.**

**"My life is so screwed." Shalimar said out loud as tears began forming in her eyes, she put her head down on her knees and began to cry heavily. The sobs spread through her mind as well as her body which was already in pain. She couldn't control them.**

**Brennan woke up from his uneasy sleep with the sound of someone sobbing. His mind took only a moment to identify that someone and he sprang up from his sleep. Searching frantically for Shalimar he found her in the med room sitting on the bed with her head on her folded knees. She was sobbing like a child.**

**Shalimar immediately felt someone's presence in the room, and didn't need to be told who it was.**

**"Shal what's wrong?" Brennan asked in a shaked up voice. He couldn't stand there anymore not knowing what caused this.**

**Shalimar looked up at him with a tear stained face. He was immediately at her side. Brennan pulled Shalimar in his arms and started stroking her hair. Her body felt light, limp and cold. "Shal please tell me what's wrong." He said. **

**"It's nothing Brennan. I just got a little hurt from a hologram simulation." She said.**

**"What happened that made you cry? You never cry."**

**"Don't worry about me. You're the one whose getting married tomorrow, you worry about that." Shalimar tried to act cheerful but tears choked her.**

**"Could that be the reason you're crying? Correct me if I am wrong Shal but is there something that's bothering you about me getting married? If there is I want to know what and why." Now Brennan himself felt like crying. Could things start to be better? He knew that deep down his heart's desire was Shalimar. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her he was attracted to her. Her beauty, charm and spitfire attitude had it's lay on him and he had grown to like every little bit about her, the way she walked around with closed eyes very early in the mornings, the way she danced, the way she fought. Brennan controlled his thoughts. Then again they had almost kissed. Brennan hoped that that would be the beginning. But nothing happened. Brennan was deep in thought about his own feelings. When he had started going out with Miranda he had hoped it would make Shalimar realize his feelings for her. But she seemed to  be oblivious to his thoughts and gestures. Brennan wanted to know why she was crying now. It was then that Shalimar turned in his arms. She again lifted her tear stained face to him. "It's nothing Brennan. You know with you getting married and all I just realized what I don't have and it made me a little sad, that's all." **

**"Are you sure Shal?" Brennan asked her. Inwards his heart was breaking. He had hoped that maybe now Shalimar would say something. But again she didn't.**

**Shalimar felt like dying. She had again kept it to herself, that she was falling in love with him. She tried to withdraw from him but he seemed a little reluctant to let her go.**

**Brennan decided that he had to know. **

**"Shal do you ever think of that day when we kissed, well almost kissed." Brennan's eyes pleaded with her.**

**When he received no answer from her he decided to continue.**

**"Because you know I do, all the time. I know I am getting married tomorrow but before that I would just like to know if there was or could have been any chance of an us, ever." Brennan said in an almost breathless voice.**

**Shalimar could not believe what Brennan had just said. He actually wanted to be with her, he wanted her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him to herself tightly.**

**Brennan felt being closely hugged by Shalimar. His heart started fluttering, and he got butterflies in his stomach, all symptoms of a new love. Could this mean that it would finally be happening? Brennan would finally receive the gift he's been wanting for ever.**

**"So what are you thinking Shal? Will you be mine?" Brennan asked with a smile.**

**Shalimar pulled Brennan's head down to her and gently placed her lips on his. She shuddered as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. After a long and agonizing kiss, both of them had tears in their eyes.**

**"But what about Miranda? What about your marriage tomorrow?" Shalimar said in a low whisper.**

**"I do care about Miranda Shal but it's always been you, you have always been on my mind, and it will always be you. As for Miranda she will understand that I will only be happy if I am with you. Because Shal I  love  you, my heart beats for you." Brennan felt the tears of truth coming to his eyes.**

**"Oh Brennan I love you too. I love you so much." Shalimar finally felt whole, she felt complete. Their tear stained faces were lightened up with joy.**

**Jesse had come down to get a glass of water when he saw Brennan and Shalimar tangled up together, kissing on the sofa. It seemed that both of them were crying. Jesse was a little taken aback at first, tomorrow being Brennan's wedding to Miranda and all but he saw that here were two people very much in love. He had guessed that something was bugging Shal about this wedding, and now he remembered the looks of longing on Brennan's face when Shalimar wore her new dress for the rehearsal dinner. Everything was clear to him now and he silently left them to enjoy their time together.   **


End file.
